Shangri La, The Burlesque
by Charlie She of the Moon Dragon
Summary: Sesshomaru is a computer hacker who is working for Naraku a multi-millionaire who owns businesses. Especially one where Kagome works, for anti-social never leave his apartment Sesshoumaru it's love at first sight or song, she's a burlesque singer.
1. Going Outside

"_Outside, it seems like I haven't been out here in years, Oh wait, I haven't." _ I thought to myself. I couldn't even remember the last time I had been outside "_Maybe it was the time after Rin or Mother died, I visited their graves I believe..." _I walked down the street, it was late almost evening and all the beaten down workers were just getting off their jobs and into the pubs for their nightly drink with their friends, but me, I had no friends I was out strictly for business. The only reason I would ever come out in this hell hole. The client I was working for wanted to meet me in one of these horrible clubs.

I finally found the one I was looking for, along the side of a dingy alley called Shangri La. I easily found the entrance and made my way inside. The smells hit me, smoke, alcohol and arousal—"_Great it's a strip club. Just what I need loud aroused men and women who are horribly drunk, this client better pay me well. _I quickly paid the entrance fee and walked around looking for my client a man named Naraku Onigumo.

"Excuse me are you... Onigumo Naraku?" I said to a wavy dark haired man with a brief case beside him. He merely nodded not taking his eyes off the stage where five girls were dancing, lip syncing to a song and were sexily dressed. "_So it's not a strip club just a sort of Burlesque."_

"So you're the famous Sesshoumaru Taisho, the world's most accomplished hacker, who has helped multi-million dollar companies make the hacker rates non-existent due to your complex programming, is a multi-millionaire himself and yet the world knows almost nothing about you. So tell me do you think you can help my company, hackers have become ravenous they attack our computers so badly they shut us down for a week! Do you know how bad that is for business, now Naraku Industries only has a couple businesses left under its control, this being one of them, well at least this is my favourite anyway. Do you want a drink?" Naraku said flagging down one of the busty waitresses not waiting for my answer and ordered two scotches and a beer.

I assessed what he told me. There was a new hacker that seemed very accomplished in hacking into companies' mainframes and midranges very easily and did considerable damage, but to shut down a system for a week! That was impressive...

My thoughts were interrupted by Naraku putting down the beer hard on the table in front of me. "I love her... she's my favourite dancer, if only this was a strip club..." He said as he took another long swig of the second scotch he had order, the first looked like it was emptied not so long ago.

I looked up at the stage and there were about three girls up there. The one to the left had her long dark hair in a pony tail, brown eyes, her face was covered in makeup that suggested she was suppose to look like a high school cheerleader. She was wearing a tight black and pink sequined dress and pink leather high heel lace up boots that went up to her knees with black laces, she looked kind but slightly dangerous.

The one to the right had her hair loose where at its full length reached her lower back, she had dark brown eyes she had makeup that was done to make her look exotic, she was dressed in a red tight corset long loose bottom with a white boa with little black ribbons attached to it. She had black high heels on, she looked absolutely untouchable.

The last one in the middle had curly black hair that reached her shoulders, she had dark blue eyes the colour of a stormy night at sea she had makeup that a movie star might wear not enough to make you absolutely fake but enough to make you look like something out of a fairy tale. She was wearing a long blue silk dress with slits up to her lower thigh, fishnet stockings and black tie up high heels, she looked kind and loving.

Slowly they made their way to the front of the stage; their movements synced with each other their hips moving slowly and in a very seductive way. "Beauties aren't they my lovely dancers Sango, Kagome and Kikyou." Naraku said gesturing to each of them as he said their names. I could do nothing but nod the one in the middle he called Kagome was absolutely beautiful, her blue eyes almost unheard of and her body very well toned like the rest of the girls on stage.

Slowly they started swaying and music started playing _Etta James At Last _they each grabbed a microphone and started lip syncing the song. Sango and Kikyou did a little spin away from Kagome with their one arm out doing little back up _ooh's_, Kagome who was at the moment lip syncing the first part was doing a light left, right, left with her feet moving her body to the music, then she stepped back and Kikyou came to the front now also swaying her body to the music just as seductively as Kagome had done then Sango came up and took her place singing the high parts with her hands over head dramatically then they all came to the center stage at the last part of the song singing together dramatically ending it with "...And you are mine at, Last!" Then they bowed and walked off stage, where they were immediately replaced by two twins in French maid outfits.

"They are something aren't they," I just nodded at Naraku's comment. "I believe it's those three that embody this place and the only reason this place hasn't gone out of business." He said proudly.

"I thought you said I was the reason this place didn't go out of business." A waitress in a tight black body suit with a short skirt said teasingly.

Naraku winked at her, "You're the second reason that this place doesn't go out of business, and you're what all the men look at when the dancers are backstage changing, Marisa, without you they get bored waiting." Naraku said seductively then smacked her backside as she turned to walk away still giggling which earned him a gasp.

"You are absolutely disgusting I don't know why we bother work for you." A voice said from behind me, which had both of us wheeled around in our seats to find Kikyou, Sango and Kagome looking rather repulsed and in normal clothes.

"Girls, girls you couldn't leave your best friend Naraku all by himself with this club. With all these bills, dancer-less stages and... Delectable females," he licked his lips and watched the backside of another waitress as she passed, "Then again, I'm firing you if it wasn't for you three I'd be crawling with ladies." He said grinning.

"Yeah, and if it wasn't for us, you would also be paying child support for all of those kids, that you had with all of the women you were _crawling_ with." Sango countered back also grinning.

"Kagome, you're not going to help your old pal Naraku against the mean old hags." Naraku said innocently.

Kagome rushed to his side passing me with the scent of jasmine and waterfalls billowing out behind her. "No you guys don't fight with Naraku, he's our friend, right Naraku?" She said defensively hugging him quickly and standing up behind him gripping the back of the chair, in which he sat smiling smugly at the two other girls nodding at everything Kagome said. "Which is also why you are going to listen to us when we say no multi-affairs with the ladies, right Naraku?" Kagome continued looking at Naraku suspiciously.

Naraku bowed his head deeply apparently not paying attention. "Which is why you won't have kids until you are at least 35 to 40," Kagome continued.

Naraku stood up and yelled "Yeah that's right!" Naraku said still apparently not listening.

"...And you will remain sexually inactive until then." Kagome concluded now smiling evilly as she produced a document from nowhere along with a pen which she put in front of him which he signed and it was then quickly snatched away by Kagome.

"That's right; I will remain sexually inactive until... WAIT, what? Kagome how could you do _this_ to me? Trick me your own childhood friend, your amigo, come on we have history..." Naraku whined finally realising what he had just signed, a Miko contract, which made him eternally bound to the contract until it was voided by the Miko it was from or the task was completed.

"Sorry Naraku but it's for your own good." The girls high fived while Naraku cried, I watched the whole scene feeling totally ignored. So I did the logical thing and cleared my throat.

Everyone's eyes were on me.

**Author's Note: Hey, it's been a loooooooong time since I last wrote anything and I think I can say that I wasn't very good at it but I'm hoping to turn over a new leaf this year and not depend on anyone to help me with this story besides from your loving or not so loving comments, just read it. I don't give a cats patooty if you don't review though it be nice since i'd like some constructive criticism or songs that I might try and use for the club. Yes Naraku will be a good guy in this story because I think he makes a better ally than a bad guy, let's face it Naraku was a bad bad guy so why not make him good plus he's kind of hot... well anyway enough with my jabbering I have to work on the next chapter which I hope to write before too long. Thanks Charlie-Ann =3**


	2. Getting into Routine, and then WHAT!

**Hey it's me Charlie-Ann I'm back... even if you don't care *Cries in Emo Corner* Well here's your next instalment of Shangri-La, the Burlesque. You can tell I didn't have any names for it at first it was **_**Found You**_** but I changed the whole beginning of the story and then that title would have made no sense. ANYWAY!**

I resisted the urge to squirm under the scrutinizing eyes of the girls and Naraku.

"Naraku, who's your hot friend?" Kikyou said as she moved closer to look at me in the still pretty dark room.

"Yeah, he sure is a Looker." Sango said too as she also stood in front of me. Both her and Kikyou standing so close together it was hard for Kagome to get a look, which ended up with Kagome pushing through the girls and almost landing on my lap. Not that I would have minded if she had fallen on me she was pretty cute.

Kagome took a long hard look at me then concluded, "He has to be a demon, I can feel his Youkai but I don't see any marks unless he's hiding them. Like you, right Naraku?" Naraku just nodded.

"Girls, this is Sesshoumaru Taisho the famous computer hacker, he's the man who's going to make our computers safe again." Naraku said patiently completely ignoring Kagome's question about markings.

Sango leaned in really close to my face studying it then "...But he looks so familiar, I got it! He looks exactly like InuYasha, only way hotter!" Sango said as she finally leaned back.

"He looks nothing like that man-whore! You can tell Mr. Taisho, has some class." Kagome said.

I smirked not really wanting to get into their conversation but wanting them to notice me.

"He certainly has class, but look how pale he is. He probably sits at home all day." Kikyou said casually as though I wasn't there. I opened my mouth to say something but was instantly beaten by Kagome who hit the girl lightly upside her head.

"Don't say such mean things in front of the person, or otherwise, it's not polite." Kagome reprimanded.

"Pff. Whatever..." Kikyou said looking away while Kagome again turned to me.

"So Mr. Taisho did you enjoy our show." Kagome asked taking a seat down in front of me and ordering a Heineken beer. She instantly had my attention.

"Sesshoumaru, and yes your show was very enjoyable, Kagome." I corrected. She blushed at the sound of my voice and the intimacy of how I said her name.

"Agh! Kagome it's twelve, you know how Miroku gets if I'm not home by twelve thirty! We have to go, see you guys tomorrow." Sango said as she grabbed Kagome and started dragging her toward the door.

"Well it would be nice to see you again, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said pronouncing my name just as sensually as I did hers, as she left. I watched her intently until her figure disappeared behind the door.

"Hmm, so what type of Youkai are you?" Kikyou said as she took Kagome's forgotten beer and cracked it open taking a long draw from it.

"Inu." I said looking at her curiously she was very similar to Kagome and yet they acted nothing alike.

"Inu Youkai, just like Inuyasha... If you like my sister, you better not hurt her because if you do, I will personally come after you and cut off what makes you a man and shove it down your throat, I'll torture you so bad you'll wish that Satan himself would take you from my grasp and that death will come." Kikyou said casually as she drank again from the bottle.

My eyes widened at the thought and Naraku choked on his supposedly tenth scotch of the night.

But the only thing I could think to say about her very graphic threat was "Kagome is your sister?"

"Yep and you'd better be good to her... or God help you." Kikyou said her voice like Death warmed up and in a cocktail dress.

"Of course he'll be good to our dear Kagome... He's an Inu, a full-blooded one too, they take care of girls like daddy's their daughters." Naraku said as he hiccupped and put his arm over my shoulder. "Or daughter's their daddy's or something... like that." Naraku was obviously drunk now. Kikyou after quizzing all the waitresses concluded that Naraku had had over thirty scotches and a few beers, the thirty scotches alone would have made a Youkai piss-ass drunk, but Naraku held his liquor and was only somewhat drunk. I picked up my documents and left after Kikyou said that she'd stay with him to see if she could get him sober enough to drive home.

I sat in front of my computer accessing the situation. Naraku's problem was worse than I thought, not only was his company's financial information easy access from any computer but everyone who worked in his company or his adjoining company's information was also just as easily viewed. Like poor Miss Gladys McKenzie whose financial records were everywhere; with a few clicks of my mouse the problem was easily solved though.

My phone rang for the millionth time today, I grudgingly got up to get, though I already knew who it is.

"Yes, Naraku?" I said sounding bored while still typing on my computer.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, are you going to come back to the club tonight?" Naraku asked excitedly. Naraku was almost in constant contact with me and it wasn't even about the computer problems that he had it was only about the club, the girls and the Miko contract that he now had on him. His conversations as it were, not all that boring as long as he talked about the girls, specifically Kagome. She was the one that interested me the most and it was because of her why I'd probably be looped into going with him to the club.

"Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru are you still there?" Naraku asked probably for the sixth time.

"Huh, yeah sure I'll go to the club with you." I said as Naraku started yapping about his Miko Contract again. I put the phone on the desk letting him believe I was listening as I resumed typing, waiting until 7 o'clock where I'd then go to the club where I'd meet Naraku who would probably tell me everything I was told on the phone again. Then he'd order a couple of Scotches and me a beer and we would listen to the singers until Kagome, Sango and Kikyou would come on then he'd go completely insane. Then I would have to carry a completely hammered Naraku back to Kikyou's car where she would take him home. I knew this was going to happen because it had happened... every day since last week when I first went.

And yet every time I went there it seemed like the first, as long as Kagome noticed me, I was content to just sit there listening to her and Naraku argue about the most trivial of things. I hung up on the still talking Naraku, deep in thought. The phone rang again, I ignored it continuing on my computer. The phone rang a couple more times until it finally stood silent. Then my answering machine came on, but instead of Naraku's more than slightly annoying womanizing voice it was a smooth, feminine voice. It was Kagome.

"Uh, I'm not quite sure if this is the right number, considering it was Naraku who gave it to me. But if this is Sesshoumaru's number I just wanted to... –" Kagome said nervously from the answering machine.

I picked up the phone quickly. "Hello."

"Ah, Sesshoumaru, I was just calling to ask you, ask you if you can help me with some stuff..." Kagome said the sentence trailing off.

"What sort of _Stuff_?" I asked suggestively as I stopped typing and then smirked as I listened to the very silent Kagome who seemed to be choking on the other end of the phone.

"Stop saying _stuff_ like it's an implication for other things." After so many nights in the bar everyone pretty much realised I was a pervert and most of my perverseness was directed toward my dear, sweet Kagome.

"I just wanted to ask you if you can help me plan a party for Sango and Miroku, her boyfriend. It's their second year anniversary, and Kikyou and Naraku are absolutely useless when it comes to planning a party. Kikyou is so depressing when it comes to planning things and Naraku gets lazy and drunk after a while... so I was wondering if you could help me. If you're not too busy..."

"Well I have work..." I started. I could practically see the disappointment through the phone.

"That's okay, sorry if I-"

"Wait a minute, I have work but I can help you in my spare time." I said smiling at the phone as her happiness shone through the phone killing the disappointment instantly.

"Ok then I'll see you at the club tonight and tomorrow can you come by my place? If you have to you can bring your computer and work while I make calls and such." She chattered excitedly making more preparations for my arrival to help her. I chuckled at her excitedness. She was somewhat like Naraku if she had one thing on her mind it will be springtime in hell before you get them to shutup about it, no wonder they were friends.

After listening to everything Kagome had to say, I hung up and got ready to go to the club. I looked around my small apartment, it was clean and empty. No pictures on the wall or unnecessary furniture, a couple chairs, a small TV, and my desk with my computer and laptop on it everything on it religiously organized. This made me stop and wonder what Kagome's place would look like. I could picture it now bright pink walls stuff littering the floor undergarments hanging from the ceiling, clothes, hairbrushes, costumes everywhere and to make it all the worse I can picture a cat. A big fat cat, one that she'll call Fluffy-bunny or some ridiculous name like that and I know it'll just be sitting there in the midst of the chaos just smirking at me with its stupid cat face. I inwardly growled maybe I should tell Kagome I can't help her, but as soon as the thoughts reach my mind a picture of an unhappy, pouting Kagome comes to mind. I'd have to deal with my mind's image of Kagome's apartment even if it was horrible. Kagome must be happy.

I quickly walked out of the apartment and into my car, a simple Honda model, and drove off. The more I thought about my life the more it seemed ridiculous; I was a multi-millionaire who lived in a small apartment with a cheap car and mediocre things. The only thing that was really of value that I owned were the swords father gave me, Tokijin, Bakusaiga and Tenseiga and they were currently in a dark, mold covered box in the closet.

I stepped through the gate at the entrance, with a quick 'hello' to everyone I sat down next to Naraku who had already gone through a couple glasses of this time nice, normal Sake.

"I see you're trying to keep sober tonight." I said casually to Naraku.

"Not sober, just soberer. The day when I come to this club and I'm perfectly sober is the day when Kikyou has kept her promise to castrate me." Naraku said taking another swig of sake.

"Well for your sake I hope you stay drunk for the rest of your life." I chuckled as I poured myself a glass of Sake and clunked it with his.

"I swear Naraku every time I see you you're drinking." Kikyou said from behind me as she pulled out a chair and sat down beside Naraku and took the whole bottle of Sake and poured it down her throat.

I just stared open mouthed at her speechless. Naraku started to whine. "Kikyouuuuu! Every time I get a bottle of Sake you do that! You know that cost me good money right and yet every time. Why can't be like your sister, and act like your sane!" Naraku finished and started to bang his head against the table.

"Oh, hi everyone! Kikyou what did you do to Naraku now? I thought we'd agree to not drink off all his Sake. Sesshoumaru can you come with me?" Kagome said quickly scolding Kikyou who had a very bored expression on her face and dragging me up from the table and toward a dark hallway in the back.

She ushered me quickly through the hallway her moist hand in mine. She was so close her scent emanating off of her, I could just bend down and touch her butt. I could tell her it was an accident that I tripped and fell. But life would not have it that way because as soon as I was going to she turned sharply into a dark room pulling me after her.

She told me to shut the door and lock it. I heard her shuffle around the room and then finally to the other side and switch on the lights.

What I saw shocked me, there was a bed, various sex devices and a very sexy Kagome now dressed in a short little black and pink dress with a whip, easily viewable thong, and a garter that was almost to her upper thigh. She sat on the bed waiting for me.

**Ooooh What's going to happen here? is a suddenly horny Sesshoumaru going to get his wish for a tasty Kagome. Maybe he will I don't know yet, but I might have to change the rating of this story the way its going from a T to an M. **

**Please Review and tell me if Im doing this right or wrong or if you like my story. Thanks for all the Favourites and Alerts though! I feel so... Loved (^O^) I actually almost want to cry. (T.T)**

** Anyway Love you All**


	3. And the Dog Will Lead Us

Hey thanks to all of you who favourited or alerted it makes me feel special. And I plan on working hard to put more of me in it since when I look over the chapters I don't see any of me in it just boringness... Anyway I might change the POV sometimes to Kagome or Sango or something like that and there may be a lemon or lime in here as in the whole story but it will be marked so you have been warned if you're underage... not that I'm not underage I'm so going to be busted if my parents find out I'm writing stuff like this.

Last Time on Shangri-la, the Burlesque

_What I saw shocked me, there was a bed, various sex devices and a very sexy Kagome now dressed in a short little black and pink dress with a whip, easily viewable thong, and a garter that was almost to her upper thigh. She sat on the bed waiting for me._

I slowly walked toward her. Her eyes never leaving mine as I went to sit beside her, I tried to stay calm. "So, Kagome what's all this." I said awkwardly.

When I thought of my relationship with Kagome it was more of me trying to tease her and her pushing me away not really a kind of getting anywhere thing. But apparently I was wrong since we were now currently in this quiet, secluded room with lots of... toys, a practically naked Kagome and me, a slightly horny dog demon.

She looked at me, "Well I thought that we could do this in private, I definitely don't want Sango to know and Naraku has a mouth like two gossiping women, he'd tell everyone if he found out so I decided I should bring you here where we can... you know." She said as she started fidgeting with her almost non-existent dress fringe.

"So you want us to. Well, do it." I said cautiously.

"Yep. I got lots of costumes in the closet, we can have a theme. I'm sure I even have one for you." Kagome said suddenly happy as she went to the closet to pull out and equally revealing male counterpart suit for the one she was wearing.

"So... you like costumes." I said still trying to get used to the idea of having sex while ripping each other out of costumes, but if it was with Kagome. I'm sure I could cope.

"Well, yeah we can't do this without costumes, I mean look where I work!" She exclaimed as she held out the costume for me to take as she sat on the bed once again.

"I guess you're right but are you sure you want to do this?" I said as I slowly blocked her against the bed with my arms forcing her to look me in the eyes from below.

At first she looked at me like she was scared then a realisation hit her and her face crumpled up.

"Wait a second. What are you talking about? Because I'm talking about the party for Sango and Miroku, and it looks like you're talking about... other subjects." Kagome said as she pushed me off of her so she could stand up.

She blushed as she said _other subjects. _I just stared at her, so she didn't want to mate me, yet. "Yes I guess I did think you were talking about sex, come on Kagome you're a big girl now and I think you can say that word. And can you blame me you brought me into a secluded room with sex toys and you came barely dressed, of course I thought you were talking about sex." I said nonchalantly

"I swear were you dropped on your pretty little head when you were smaller is that the only thing on your mind, sex?" She said completely disgusted.

"Of course not there's also my job, my fine lineage, and you." I said standing up grabbing her hands in my larger ones smiling to her face.

She froze, blushed and opened her mouth to say something.

"Wait, you think my head is pretty! I knew you thought I was attractive." Whatever cute thing she was about to say was ruined by my comment because she got redder but this time in anger as she pulled herself from my grasp.

'Darn me and my big mouth, should have just let sleeping dogs lie.' I thought to myself as I mentally prepared myself for the verbal abuse I was about to suffer. But it didn't come. "Kagome? Kagome are you Ok?" She stood there her face getting redder and redder while she held her breath trying to hold in her anger. Then she suddenly let it all go in one giant exhale her sweet scent filling my nose.

"How about we just start planning for the darn party at your apartment; after work or tomorrow, then you won't become so...distracted by my work clothes." She said calmly, I just nodded my assent and she dragged me out of the room.

After her work I gave her my address and told her to come by nine. She nodded and was then whisked away by Sango who was saying she wanted to get her beauty rest.

**Time Change (-O-) Tomorrow morning around eight, Sesshy's apartment**

_Pace, pace, pace, pace, pace. _'What am I going to do when she gets here? Do I offer her a drink or something or do we get right into planning the party?"

"**Are you actually worrying over something so trivial, before you were always so smooth with the ladies? Not that you'd know what to do with them if you actually decided to meet them instead of turning your nose up and ditching them. I on the other hand, if you let me control ladies would flock to you especially this one that you're so keen on winning over." **My beast said in my head.

"You know what I can worry about what I want. If you're so high and mighty, oh womanizer, what do you suggest I do?" I said hoping he wouldn't have a good answer.

"**You want to know what to do I suggest you unlock the door and follow everything I tell you. You'll have Kagome swooning at your feet by the time I'm done with you." ** The beast said arrogantly, I swear anytime I'm arrogant it's not me only him, I'm the mild one he's the jerk.

"Fine... Whatever you say" I said as I went to unlock the door.

**Time Change...again**

**Kagome's POV**

I lunged up the steps of the apartment it was 9:30 I was half an hour late, great. He'd probably harass me by saying something perverted like 'Hey Kagome trying to make yourself look extra pretty before you came' or 'Trying to wash off the scent of your arousal, well too bad I still smell it'. I shivered at the thought mentally preparing myself for being alone in his home with him.

'Why did I suggest this?' Was the last thing on my mind as I reached his door. I checked the paper 78 Shoyuu street #4. This was it.

I knocked on the door but as soon as my hand hit the door it swung open, 'guess he forgot to close his door'. I was about to walk in when I saw sitting before me a very...

...Cute puppy?

The puppy looked at me with its intelligent golden eyes, its fur was pure white and when I stepped inside it arffed at me cutely cocking its head to the side.

"Aww! You are just a little cutey aren't you?" I said smiling at the dog which I was now holding, he licked my cheek. I giggled. "How come Sesshoumaru has you? He doesn't seem the type to have such a cute, wittle doggy!" I said scratching behind his ears causing him to purr.

I knew it was a him because when I picked him up it looked like Sesshoumaru hadn't bothered to get his dog neutered like most people, and this dog wasn't small I could tell you that much.

"So little doggy, where's Sesshoumaru?" The dog just wagged his tail and led me to the couch where I sat down. The puppy then grabbed my bag and pulled out the plans that I had already organized, held it in his mouth then jumped into my lap.

"Oh, you're a smart doggy aren't you?" I said as I tapped his nose. He then did this curious thing, he nodded. My eyes widened. "Did you just, nod at me?" I said hesitantly, if the dog didn't nod again that meant I wasn't going crazy, if he did, then...

I looked at the dog carefully then unmistakably he nodded yet again. I stared at him wide eyed, mouth open.

"If you keep your mouth open like that, you'll catch bugs." The dog said to me. I stared at him for a while then before I could stop myself I jumped up sending the dog and the book flying to the ground and started to scream, dancing around the room screaming hysterically to myself.

"OH MY GOD! I'M GOING CRAZY! THE DOG IS TALKING TO ME AND HE NODDED AND I'M IN SESSHOUMARU'S HOUSE AND...NAAAAAAH! HE'S TALKING TO MEEEEE! SESSHOUMARU'S DOG IS TALKING TO MEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Why he likes you lady, I'll never know." The dog said shaking his head to clear away the dizziness. "But I know one thing lady calm down. Geez now I'll have to get this mess cleaned up." The dog said as he picked up various photographs carefully with his teeth, that had fell out of the book when I stood up. He opened the book with his paw and placed them back in their correct places. He then fixed back the table, nudging the Zen garden back in its correct place and standing up the white orchids again.

I just stood there speechless. "Now that everything is in their right place I would appreciate if you didn't mess it up again, Sesshoumaru is very particular with his crap... I mean stuff." The dog said judgementally then I realised something the dog's voice sounded just like Sesshoumaru's.

"Uhh... are you Sesshoumaru?" I asked the dog.

"Wow not only are you crazy but you're stupid as well. Do I look like Sesshoumaru?" The dog screamed at me, this made me wonder not only what happened to the cute little dog that greeted me at the door but also, where was Sesshoumaru and why did this dog have his voice?

Suddenly the dog started to growl his eyes turning red. The redder his eyes got the more angry the growl. I swear, if I had a mental breakdown who could blame me. The dog then began to grow in length his legs lengthening and losing hair, his torso widening in some places and becoming more muscular and his head the muzzle of the dog strunk back in his head, the sharp teeth rearranged themselves so that they fit better into the flatter mouth. The eyes were becoming bigger and were soon covered in hairless eyelids and his forehead began to grow up and out. A face finally coming into view that was somewhat human as bright red jagged lines on his cheeks and a blue crescent moon on his forehead appeared on the face with the still red eyes. The hair on the top of his head lengthened drastically until finally it looked like a red-eyed, teeth baring, primitive Sesshoumaru. Finally the eyes turned back to gold and the jagged lines into smooth ones and then finally disappearing along with the moon.

The golden intelligent eyes looked at me searching for any sign of emotion.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE oh I'm evillllll! At first everyone's like oh no they want to have sex but they don't even love each other and then bam what she's at his apartment and the Boom again she's talking to his dog and then the dog changes into a primitive Sesshy and were all like...What the Hell! All in all this is normal I've finally decided to stop writing a proper story and just write a Charlie one!**

**Now be happy you Oompa Loompas and give me Chocolate and Reviews! **

**Ohhh yeah and if you want to see costumese you can view some of them on my profile, I will give you the link if I did it properly ... which is highly unlikely. have fun**


	4. Go With Me Or the Computer Dies!

Yo it's me Charlie. Sorry for the wait but I had serious writer's block. next chapter for sure is the party. Anyway I feel bad so here's the next Chapter and some of the dresses from the story are on my profile if you want to see what they look like... I own nothing but... well, yeah nothing.

Sesshoumaru POV

Finally that evil being that I call my beast let go of my body, I don't understand why it only changed into a very tiny version of my true form, anyway back to the real problem here. Me sitting basically naked on Kagome's lap...

"Are you OK?" I said slowly to Kagome who was sort of in a daze.

"I-I came in the door... open, then puppy sat me down. Then puppy talk, and POOF! Out come... naked you." Kagome said as she looked down at me. "Haha!" Then Kagome's eyes rolled into her head and she passed out.

"Well at least she's slightly okay." I said to myself as I got up and hefted her up over my shoulder which she limply fell over. I then carried her to my room and tucked her in bed.

"There you go. You just stay here Ok." I said to a now snoring Kagome "I'm just going to make myself some tea... and get dressed."

Kagome POV

"Ooh it's so peaceful here!" I whispered to myself as I walked through the forest which was covered in a sort of fog. "Hmm I don't remember wearing this." I said as I looked down at the simple green dress that covered my bare feet.

Then I heard it my name. The wind was saying my name. _Oh God, what the hell! It's like just being associated with Sesshoumaru causes inanimate objects that are not suppose to talk to you, call out to you and say "Hey there I'm just here to fuggle with your mind." And I'm suppose to be like "yeah let's have a rave party! Wooo!"_

That's when I saw Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, where the heck am I?" I said as I ran toward his figure only to realise that it certainly wasn't him but some older but still good looking man. "Uh, Sorry 'bout that, but do you know where we are?" I said politely.

"Kagome, my name is Taisho, you must help Sesshoumaru get over his grief of Rin."

"Rin who? Is that his wife." My eyes got all squinty as I got jealous of this Rin person.

"You must help him, he may not show it but deep down, only you can help him..." Taisho said as he morphed into a giant white dog that attacked me.

I woke up slowly. Taking inventory of each of my limbs making sure they were working. I then focussed on where I was. I went to Sesshoumaru's and that dog _Ugh! I'm not going to think about that. _That meant I was in Sesshoumaru's bed, Crap... I felt around making sure no other bodies were beside me. I sighed in relief, no one else was in the bed.

From the open door I could hear the radio on and the ticking of Sesshoumaru's fingers on his keyboard then the sudden click of him turning off the radio and him leaving his chair. I slowly almost soundlessly got up and walked out into his hall to see him sitting in front of a large piano.

He sighed and let his fingers dance on the keys playing a mellow tune that seemed to dance around the room.

_I'm fifteen for a moment  
>Caught in between ten and twenty<br>And I'm just dreaming  
>Counting the ways to where you are<br>I'm twenty two for a moment  
>She feels better than ever<br>And we're on fire  
>Making our way back from Mars<br>Fifteen there's still time for you  
>Time to buy and time to lose<br>Fifteen, there's never a wish better than this  
>When you only got hundred years to live<br>I'm thirty three for a moment  
>Still the man, but you see I'm of age<br>A kid on the way  
>A family on my mind<br>I'm forty five for a moment  
>The sea is high<br>And I'm heading into a crisis  
>Chasing the years of my life<br>Fifteen there's still time for you  
>Time to buy, time to lose yourself<br>Within a morning star  
><em> 

At first I listened to him sing and then I sang along with him. He stared at me and stopped singing but kept playing then he sang along with me.

_Fifteen I'm all right with you  
>Fifteen, there's never a wish better than this<br>When you only got hundred years to live  
>Half time goes by<br>Suddenly you're wise  
>Another blink of an eye<br>Sixty seven is gone  
>The sun is getting high<br>We're moving on  
>I'm ninety nine for a moment<br>Dying for just another moment  
>And I'm just dreaming<br>Counting the ways to where you are  
>Fifteen there's still time for you<br>Twenty two I feel her too  
>Thirty three you're on your way<br>Every day's a new day  
>Fifteen there's still time for you<br>Time to buy and time to choose  
>Hey fifteen, there's never a wish better than this<br>When you only got hundred years to live_

When the song ended we just looked at each other smiling.

"You know we really have to plan this party it's supposed to be tomorrow at seven and all I've done is tell people it's at WayStar Hotel." I said exasperatedly.

"Well here let's make this easy, on the internet I'll find people who decorate places, we just pick out colours and then when everyone says 'oh look how pretty everything is you just take the credit and play up how hard it was to do everything."

"I don't know? I told Sango I would try to do it myself."

"Well, why don't we hire them to help."

"Whatever, at least tell me who you're date is?" I said thinking of the weird dream and Rin.

"Date? I'm not going." He said dismissively as he got up and turned back on his computer.

"What do you mean you're not going?"

"I think I'm not going is pretty self explanatory."

"But don't you want to go with me?" I said cutely as I cocked my head to the side and bent one leg. He looked at me.

"As tempting as that seems... no." He said.

_Fine. You will come with me to this party whether you want to or not. I just need to think of a plan... _"Voila. Sesshoumaru can I see your computer. My brother is into them and I would love to get him one." I said in a sickly sweet voice as I walked up to him.

"I don't think you could afford a computer like this." Sesshoumaru said simply, I frowned at him inwardly he would pay for that. "But if you must know it's a AspireIon 96 with a specially made starter program-"

Before Sesshoumaru could even finish I grabbed the computer and ran to the window that was open. Sesshoumaru hot on my heels his face the most angered I'd ever seen it, the phrase if looks could kill came to mind but I kept running until I finally reached the window and held the computer out. His face changed into absolute mortification.

"Now go to the party with me or say good bye to your darling computer."

He narrowed his eyes at me, bristled until I pretended to drop the computer. "Fine! Just wear something nice."

I smiled, and gave him back his computer. He snatched it from me and began caressing and whispering to it. "I'll pick you up at seven okay?" He didn't respond but instead walked to his desk and started tapping on his computer again.

"Bye Sesshoumaru. Five O'Clock." I said as I let myself out smiling to myself.

**Author Note: Now how will this party go only time and the deepest trenches of my mind actually know but until next time love you all!**


End file.
